


Pierce My Heart

by Forgotten Echo (Forgotten_Echo), Forgotten_Echo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agender Hange Zoë, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Concerts, Drunk Sex, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren is a little (a lot) emotional, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Hange ships it, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Softie, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, Levi is fucking scary, Light BDSM, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mikasa owns a tattoo shop, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Otaku Eren Yeager, Picnics, Pierced Eren Yeager, Pierced Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Punk Eren Yeager, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rated Explicit for later chapters, Shower Sex, Tattooed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), but distantly, but only when you mess with his Eren, eren is hella gay, levi cusses alot, so is Armin, so is eren, they ship it hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Echo/pseuds/Forgotten%20Echo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Echo/pseuds/Forgotten_Echo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people say that piercings hurt. I've never understood it personally. All it is is a small pinch and then its over. A piece of jewelry in skin. A decoration. I've never really been one to accept or even really feel pain... That is until you walked into my life and shattered everything I have ever known to pieces... You pierced my steel heart and imbedded yourself there. And now I've come to realize that the only pain I would not be able to stand would be having you ripped away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One- Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Please be gentle! Bold are song lyrics and the POV. Italics are thoughts.

**Eren’s POV**

I walked into work at around seven this morning and immediately knew that today would be horrible. I work at Rogue Titan Tattoos, a small business owned and operated by my adoptive sister Mikasa. It was always interesting, I could say that much for the job.  The front room was already full of bored and pissed clients who had been waiting to get there tattoo or piercing for probably an hour and it looked like Horseface had his hands full with one client. “Yeager! Can you handle this for a moment?!” neighed a panicked Jean as a tall brunette with a ponytail began to walk towards him angrily. ” What’s in it for me Horseface?” I chuckled as I sat down on the main counter and looked sweetly in his direction. “Why should I do shit for you!?” he yelled exasperated as I simply shrugged and leaned back against the counter closing my mismatched eyes. The girl approaching him was growing angrier by the second and now had a small blonde by her side attempting to calm her down. ”Eren please!” he yelled desperately as the fuming client had almost reached him and a crowd had now gathered. I sighed as I rolled my eyes before pushing myself off of the counter and walking casually over to them. I smiled wide as I waved at the angry brunette. “Hello, and welcome to Rogue Titan Tattoos!” I said in mock cheerfulness, “My name is Eren Yeager, how may I be of service?” The brunette instantly relaxed a little, an effect I appeared to have on most people, and an audible sigh was heard from the small blonde. “Hi. I’m Krista, and this is Ymir. We’ve been here for almost an hour already and the people who have already gone back haven’t even been here for twenty minutes…” The blonde said with an exasperated look. I chuckled at that causing all of them to look at me. “That sounds about right, Horseface couldn’t follow a schedule if it was tattooed on his face” I joked making some of them smile, “Come on I’ll help you get this settled…” I said with a smile as I looked towards the front desk. As we passed Jean I grinned and leaned over to whisper ‘‘you owe me’’ into his ear before continuing to the computer.

**Levi’s POV**

                _Shitty traffic. Shitty weather. Shitty day._  I thought to myself as I was held up at a traffic light for the fifth time in my ten minute trip. I internally growled at the thought of missing my appointment with Mikasa. Then the light turned green. Soon after I pulled into the parking lot of Rogue Titan Tattoos. I walked in the door quietly to see a tall brunet sweeping the parlor. I coughed loudly to announce my arrival and apparently startled the brat because they squeaked and in a hurry to turn towards me tripped. After regaining his composure they looked at me and slowly stood. “We’re closed, sir. You’ll have to come back tomorrow.” He said as he glared at me. I was about to say something when I saw his eyes. One a golden color richer than honey and the other a blue, wait no green, actually not even that, it resembled the color of the Caribbean on a sunny day. I hadn’t realized I had been staring until I heard a small “I said we are closed…” and looked up to see a faint blush covering his cheeks. I smirked and started to speak before I was interrupted again. “Eren, what’s going on?” Mikasa said as she exited her room. Apparently she didn’t see me. “I told him we are closed but he won’t leave…” he mumbled as he looked back in my direction. Then her eyes shifted to me and I saw a small smile curve her lips. “Welcome Levi… You’re late…” She said as she stared me down. “Traffic” was all I said as I shrugged.

                “Wait this is Levi!? The mysterious cousin from France that you mentioned was visiting again a month ago? “Eren said as he looked at Mikasa again and then to me. Then he smiled and, _oh my god… am I dead? Is this heaven? That smile should not be possible…_ I thought as he smiled “Sorry for earlier.” he said, “I’m Eren Yeager, Mikasa’s adoptive little brother!”  _Yep…_ I thought _I’m dead…_

**Eren’s POV**

                I was mopping up after closing when I heard someone cough loud. I started to turn and see who it was when I tripped and fell to the floor. I sat there for a minute and finally looked up to see a raven haired man standing by the door with a smirk on his face. He was a little taller than me and dressed in black, grey, and white with his black hair cropped perfectly into an undercut.  _Oh my god…_ I thought, _He has piercings… and those eyes, it’s like they’re boring their way into my soul…_ I finally shook myself from my thoughts and looked up at him. “We’re closed, sir. You’ll have to come back tomorrow.” I mumbled as I stood and looked at him. He, however didn’t listen and continued to stare at me. I could feel my skin heating up at his intense gaze and finally forced myself to speak “I said we’re closed…” I whined as I saw him smirk. He opened his mouth to speak but was immediately cut off by Mikasa, who had emerged from the back room, “Eren, what’s going on?” Mikasa said as she exited her room. Apparently not seeing the dark haired stranger that was looking at her fondly. “I told him we are closed but he won’t leave…” I mumbled as I looked back in his direction. Then her eyes shifted to him and I saw a small smile curve her lips. “Welcome Levi… You’re late…” She said as she stared him down. “Traffic” was all that was said as he shrugged.

                “Wait this is Levi!? The mysterious cousin from France that you mentioned was visiting again a month ago? “I yelled as I looked at Mikasa again and then to Levi. He looked so confused and it was adorable. “I’m Eren Yeager, Mikasa’s adoptive little brother!” I said as I smiled and extended him my hand.

                A few minutes later Levi was settled in Mikasa’s room and we were out in the hallway when Mikasa said “I gotta go, Erebear. Go get Levi prepped and I’ll be there in a minute…” With that she left. I walked into the room and he was already inclined and lying on his back, shirtless… _Oh god I’m gonna die!_ I screamed at myself in my head, _It isn’t fair… he’s so hot and probably my type and oh my god the piercings, and that tattoo… but I bet he’s not even gay… I thought as I stared at the wing design covering his entire back and shoulders._ “You’re not going to be finishing my tattoo right?” Levi basically purred from where he laid now propped up on his elbows watching me. “What!? Me!?” I asked startled, “No, No, That’s Mikasa’s job!” Then he laughed and oh my god I could have died. The throaty chuckle sounded like pure silk. _Just perfect… Why does the universe hate me?_ “Good because I doubt it would turn out very well based on the loss of focus from just seeing my back…” he said in a teasing tone. I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I looked away and started to gather the supplies for Mikasa.

                A few minutes later and Mikasa entered the room and sat down to begin her work. We sat there for nearly four hours as she colored and shaded the large design on Levi’s back, and I watched as the black and white sketch of two large wings became to creepily realistic wings, one beautifully white and silver and the other a deep blue and black, It was beautiful. Soon Mikasa finished and I bandaged the new piece of art carefully as Mikasa cleaned up. “You’ll probably want to come back within the next week so Eren can check it for you…” Mikasa said as she finished putting away her supplies. “Why am I checking it?” I asked her as she frowned. “Because Eren you live less than five minutes from here and still manage to show up late half of the time, and also we’ll be closed for the next week and I’m going to be out of town…” she said as she sighed exasperated. “Oh yeah… You’re going to meet Annie’s parents this week aren’t you?” I said as I laughed. “Eren!” she yelled at me and then looked sideways at Levi, and I immediately stopped laughing and looked at him only to see a soft smile there. “Hey it’s cool… As long as you’re happy I’m happy, Mika… besides it’s not like I’m gonna judge anyone on their sexuality… I’m pan you know… “He said with a small smile. Mikasa visibly calmed and I did in return, but then she smirked. “Eren’s about as straight as a circle and I’m bi so that’s cool…” she said as she stared at me causing me to blush and turn away.

**Levi’s POV**

                All I heard was “Eren’s about as straight as a circle” and I grinned. “He is, is he?”  I said as I looked towards him to see the already blushing boy get a shade darker. Mikasa and I both laughed as we stood there watching him fidget. “That would explain the staring…” I chuckled and he got even redder. “Eren has always been easy to read… when he lies his ears look like cherries, It’s actually cute… and when he blushes it goes everywhere…” Mikasa laughed and he got up and left the room. After we had stopped laughing Mikasa looked at me seriously. “Do you like Eren?” she said with so much bluntness that I coughed. “I do…” I finally got out after catching my breath. “Good…” she said and hopped up before looking at me again, “Just know that he’s been through a lot… He hasn’t even been interested in anyone for four years because of one of those many things… and then you come in here and he’s tripping over himself and day dreaming… I can tell that he likes you” she finished as she smiled again. “Just take care of my baby brother, okay? He may be twenty two but he still likes to act like a teenager…”She said as she stuck her hand out to me and I shook it.

After we had left the room I saw Eren sitting at the front desk. I walked over and was startled to see what he was doing. He had been sketching my tattoo and it looked beautiful. He had surrounded the design with white roses and blood splatters some of this had become tied in with the wings themselves. They seemed to be flexing stretched out as far as possible searching for a freedom that even they recognize is not there. “Wow…” I said and startled him yet again. “What are you doing?” he said as he looked at me and he seemed upset, “If you’re here to make fun of me again I wouldn’t suggest it…” “Well I was going to see when you wanted to meet but then I saw the drawing…It’s beautiful by the way… and I’m sorry for earlier I didn’t mean anything by it… in fact I’d like to ask for your number and a date…” I said as I grinned and looked down at him.

**Eren’s POV**

“I’d actually like to ask for your number and a date…” Levi said with a grin. _Wait did what I think just happened really happen?! Did Levi, possibly the most attractive guy on earth just ask me for my number and a date?!_ I thought as I became dazed. “Yes!” I yelled a little to excitedly and immediately began to backtrack, “No. Wait yes! Grr… Why the hell is this all so complicated!?” I finished as I placed my face in my hands. Then I heard a chuckle and soon felt his finger under my chin bringing my face up to look him in the eyes. Then he leaned in closer. I closed my eyes out of habit and gasped when I felt his lips on mine. They were so warm, but then it was over just as soon as it had started. I looked at him and found that I couldn’t even think. “Good?” he asked as he smiled and stood up straight and looked down at me, and all I could do was nod. I grabbed my stuff and we left, Mikasa calling her goodbyes from the street as she locked up. We walked in silence for most of the short walk and I was beginning to zone out before he started laughing. I was startled at the sound and immediately glared at him which only made him laugh harder. “And what the hell, may I ask, is so damn funny?” I said with as much sass as possible, which honestly is a lot. He looked at me incredulously as he asked “Did you not realize that you’re singing?”. I could almost feel the blood leaving my face at the statement. I looked down at my feet and continued walking, leaving Levi standing there looking at me as I walked away. Then I heard the thud of running footsteps coming up behind me and stopped. _What now… I thought, going to make fun of me for singing…_ but then the one thing I never expected happened. He started to sing to me.

 

**_I’d give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you’d feel me somehow._ **

****

_Oh shit…_ I thought as I felt tears prick my eyes _, why was I singing this song?! Why now of all times._

**_You’re the closest to heaven that I’ll ever be and I don’t want to go home right now, and all I can taste is this moment and all I can breathe is your life, and sooner or later it’s over. I just don’t want to miss you tonight_**.

 

Then he stopped as if expecting me to join in. before starting to walk, pulling me along with him. I couldn’t help myself.

 

**_And I don’t want the world to see me, cause I don’t think that they’d understand. When everything’s meant to be broken I just want you to know who I am._ **

****

I finished quietly with tears in my eyes as we finally came to a stop outside my door. “You okay Bright Eyes?” I heard Levi ask as he leaned down to look into my eyes. “Yeah…” I said quietly as I wiped my eyes, “Just an emotionally charged song…” I could tell by his face that he didn’t believe a word of it, but he didn’t press. “If you say so brat” he chuckled with a soft smile before enveloping me in strong arms and warmth. I hated hugs but for some reason I didn’t feel the need to fight against him and leaned into it. When he loosened his hold I leaned back only to be caught in another kiss, this one lasting longer. I could clearly make out the taste of Earl Grey on his lips and the passion behind the simple kiss.  He leaned back to look at me with a smile on his face, looking completely satisfied. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Bright Eyes…” he said as he waved before winking and walking away, and all I could think was _Well, I’m fucked…_


	2. Chapter Two-Time Before

**Eren’s Pov**

 

Levi, the guy I had just met yesterday, as well as Mikasa’s cousin, had kissed me. It all hit me at once and I fell to my knees in the middle of my room. _Oh my god… The universe is just screwing with me isn’t it?!_ I thought as I stared at the door, _This must all be a joke… No one like him could ever like me… It has to be…_ I was jolted from my thoughts when my phone buzzed. It was from Mikasa.  


**_Mikasa 12:52 PM_ **

**How did it go with Levi?**

**_Eren 12:53 PM_ **

**Good I guess… why?**

I replied skeptically.

**_Mikasa 12:54 PM_ **

**Oh come on Erebear it’s obvious you like him and he likes you too!**

                I started to reply and deny it but then what she said hit me. _Wait what!? So is it a joke or not!?_ I screamed at her internally.

**_Eren 12:56 PM_ **

**Huh?**

**_Mikasa 12:56 PM_ **

**Trust me Eren**

**_Mikasa 12:56 PM_ **

**I know my birth-family better than you think I do.**

_Well that fixed everything Mikasa,_ I thought as I rolled my eyes before typing a quick reply.

**_Eren 12:57 PM_ **

**Yeah… Okay…**

**_Mikasa 12:57 PM_ **

**It’ll all work out Eren**

**_Mikasa 12:58 PM_ **

**Don’t worry about it**

_Yeah that’s possible,_ I thought as I rolled over. I had begun to doze off when I heard yet another buzz.

**_Coconut 1:00 PM_ **

**Hey Eren, how was work?**

                _Oh if only you knew the half of it…_ I thought.

**_Eren 1:01 PM_ **

**Shit like always…**

**_Coconut 1:02 PM_ **

**Awe poor baby…**

**_Coconut 1:02 Pm_ **

**What happened?**

                I felt myself shake my head before I had even realized I was typing.

**_Eren 1:05 PM_ **

**Honestly… not really anything with work was different… Jean screwed up and I bailed him out, again… It was packed and we ran over time…**

**_Coconut 1:07 PM_ **

**So what is wrong again?**

                 I could feel myself getting worked up and had to sit there for a moment before continuing.

**_Eren 1:12 PM_ **

**Do you remember Mikasa’s cousin from France?**

                The reply was almost immediate.

**_Coconut 1:13 PM_ **

**Levi, yes. What about him?**

**_Eren 1:15 PM_ **

**Well apparently he is hot as hell fucking man candy, pansexual, a great cousin and kisser, and is taking me out somewhere tomorrow!**

                I sat there for about ten minutes expecting a quick reply but didn’t get it. I rolled my eyes and threw my phone down in the bed before collapsing myself only to be startled by my ringtone, You’re Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring, and fell in the floor. “What the hell Armin!?” I said into the phone as I stood slowly up. “Don’t you what the hell me Mister! What do you mean you’re going on a date!?” Armin basically screamed into the phone, “I’m coming over right now, leave your door unlocked I’ll be there in ten minutes!” “Armin” I said in fear, “It’s a twenty minute drive with no traffic…” “Not right now it isn’t” was all he said before he hung up.

                I finally decided to text Levi about today’s ‘plans’ but couldn’t decide what to say. I finally just settled for something simple.

**_Eren 1:20 PM_ **

**Hey Levi!**

**Levi’s POV**

 

**_Bright Eyes 1:20 PM_ **

**Hey Levi!**

                The moment the name flashed on my screen I felt my shoulders loosen. Talking to him, already, was like having the weight of the world lifted from my shoulders. I felt a small creep onto my lips as I replied.

**_Levi 1:21 PM_ **

**Hey brat**

**_Bright Eyes 1:21 PM_ **

**Not a brat, I’m 22 old man! Jk lol**

                _What the hell do I see in him?_ I thought, _well whatever it is I like it... I hate text talk but from him it’s adorable._ I had become dazed and sat there staring at my phone when I heard the shrieking voice of Hanji. “Oh my titans! Erwin hurry come quick! Mr. Grumpypants is smiling!” Her cackling follows as I turn to look at her and send my signature glare. “Hanji, you ruined it…” I heard Erwin’s deep voice call from the doorway as he walked into my office. “But I couldn’t help it!” she whined, “He never smiles…” they both looked at me before sitting down, Erwin in the extra chair and Hanji on my desk. “Explanation time!” shouted Hanji as she swung her feet. “None of your damned business...” I replied with a hard glare in both of their directions. Then mine and Hanji’s phones buzzed at the same time. As she read the message she looked up at me with a smile. “’Bright Eyes’ would like to know if you died” she said as she wiggled her eyebrows. “Fuck you Hanji. When did you attach my texts to your damn alert system?” I said as I wiped at my face. “Last month…”she said as she grinned, “Now spill!” I had no way out of it so I finally looked up at them both and said ”I’m taking him out later…” When my eyes flicked back to Hanji she looked way to excited. “Our little Levi is growing up!” she cried as she hugged Erwin, “How old is he? How did you meet?” “He’s twenty-two, shitty-glasses, and we met yesterday…” I said coldly, clearly aggravated. “Yesterday?” Erwin said, “Weren’t you at Mikasa’s to have your wings finished?” I stayed silent and Hanji immediately burst out laughing. “Eren Yaeger, you dog you!” she said with a smug look as she pulled out her phone and called someone. “Why didn’t you tell me?!” she said loudly into the phone, and one could hear a voice on the other side of the phone. I don’t care when it happened you’re going out with my Sourpuss tomorrow!” she yelled and it registered who she was talking to. I jumped my desk and tackled her before taking the phone and holding it up to my ear. “Sorry Eren!” I said quickly before hanging up. “Why the fuck do you have his number?!” I yelled as I seriously considered choking her. ”Armin!” she chirped with a grin still on her face. I got off of her and went back to my desk. Erwin who had been quietly observing the whole situation, spoke up then. “Good luck my friend…” he said with a salute before pulling Hanji from my office.

**Eren’s POV**

 

                _What the hell just happened?_ I thought as I stared at my phone after receiving a call from Hanji.  I was lost in thought when I heard a loud knock at the door. _Armin_. I opened the door to see him standing there with two grocery bags. “I brought snacks!” he cheered as he entered my home. When he got to my living room he immediately plopped down on the couch “Spill” Armin said as he opened a tub of rainbow sherbert. “We’re just going out…” I said, “He didn’t say when or where…” Armin looked at me as if he was disappointed. “Well then talk to him and find out or I will.” Armin said as he looked at me stupidly. “Fine…” I groaned as I pulled out my phone.

**_Eren 1:42 PM_ **

**Levi? Did Hanji kill you?**

                Seconds later came a reply.

**_Levi 1:42 PM_ **

**No brat, Shitty-Glasses couldn’t kill me if she tried…**

**_Levi 1:42 PM_ **

**We’re still on for later, right?**

**_Eren 1:43 PM_ **

**Unless you’ve changed your mind…**

                _Shit_ I thought, _he doesn’t want to go out with me anymore…_ but then another message popped up.

**_Levi 1:43 PM_ **

**Not a chance Bright Eyes**

                I blushed at the nickname and heard Armin shift around to look over my shoulder. “Awe…you two belong together Erebear… he’s hot and sweet, double yum…” he cooed in my ear before jumping away so I couldn’t hit him. At this point I was blushing furiously but decided to answer Levi.

**_Eren 1:44 PM_ **

**What are we doing, by the way?**

                I couldn’t not ask. I was curious.

**_Levi 1:44 PM_ **

**Not telling Bright Eyes…**

**_Eren 1:45 PM_ **

**Awe… at least gimme a hint?**

                I knew it sounded pathetic but I didn’t really care.

**_Levi 1:45 Pm_ **

**Dress comfortably…**

**_Levi 1:45 PM_ **

**We’ll be on our feet for a couple hours and it’s supposed to be hot.**

                Okay… I thought, so we’ll be outside…

**_Eren 1:46 PM_ **

**Kay… When should I be ready?**

**_Levi 1:46 PM_ **

**4 o’clock sharp… I’ll probably be there a little early but we’ll leave at 4…**

                _He’ll be here early?_ I turned to Armin with a confused look. “He’s going to be here early…” I said as I looked straight at him. “Holy shit Eren do you know what this means?” Armin said as he stared at me. “What?” I asked halfway frightened to hear his answer. Then his serious face morphed into a grin and he laughed. “He likes you! He loves you! He wants to kiss you! He wants to f—“he sang before a pillow collided with his face shutting him up. He fell and landed on his ass before laughing and grabbing the pillow I had thrown as well as another off of my bed. “You asked for this!” he yelled before pelting me with the pillows.

               After approximately twenty minutes of laughing, screaming, and beating each other with pillows we had ended up in my room me sitting on the bed with Armin rummaging through my clothes with half of them thrown on the ground apparently the outfit I had chosen earlier had not been sufficient and “lacked expression of who I was without making it smothering” as Armin had put it. “Nope… Grr No… God dammit Eren why do you own no cute clothes?!” Armin fussed as he glared at what had previously been my closet. “Did you try in the drawer? It’s where I put the clothes I like.” He looked at me and rolled his eyes before opening the drawer and screaming, “Now were going somewhere!” Five minutes later and I had been poured into three different outfits. “I’ve done the impossible!” Armin cheered as he ran behind me and spun me around to face my mirror. I wore an Attack on Titan t-shirt with the wings of freedom made with background imaging and black splatters on it along with a pair of ripped skinny jeans and black high-top converse. My hair was its normal mess and I had my piercings in along with my glasses and my bracelets along with my black lace choker with a red rose in the front center. I was in the middle of checking myself over when the door-bell rang. _Who would be here? The only person that was supposed to be coming over is—_ “Shit Armin what time is it?” I said panicked. He looked at me then his phone. “3:45…why?” he said as he looked at me skeptically. “He’s here!” I said as I rushed out of my bedroom and to the door.

                When I opened the door I was met with the most glorious sight I had ever seen.  There Levi stood in a pair of black jeans and a pair of black and white checkered shoes, along with an Attack on Titan tank-top that said “Run like the titans just broke through the wall”. “Hey Bright Eyes” he said, “Are you going to let me in or what?” he finished with a smirk.

 

**Levi’s POV**

             I walked up to Eren's front door as I finished my phone-call with Erwin. "You have it all set up right?" I said as I stepped onto the stoop. "Yes Levi I do. Two tickets to the fair, a picnic for two, and reserved seats..."Erwin said and I could hear him sigh. "Good..." I said as I knocked and hung up. After a few minutes Eren finally opened the door and stood staring at me. He looked great. _Who am I kidding he'd probably look great in anything... or without..._ "Hey Bright Eyes" I said with a grin, "Are you going to let me in or what?"

             He blushed and quickly moved out of the doorway to let me in. "You have a nice place..." I said as I looked around the surprisingly clean room _. And he cleans too...damn..._   "Thanks!" he said with a pop, before turning to call for someone named Armin. Soon a blond coconut came down out of a room farther down the hall. "What Eren? I'm putting your closet up again..." he called before seeing me. Then he smiled. "Hi I'm Armin!" he said as he walked up to me and stuck out his hand, which I shook. "Take care of my Erebear "Mr. Man Candy" and have fun!" he said as he dodged a smack from Eren and went out the open door but not without a "But not too much fun!" "Well" I said with a smile to the blushing brunet, "Shall we go?" I finished teasingly with a bow.


	3. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very, very sorry for taking so long to finish this update... My courses were killing me and I lost focus and motivation... I know that isn't an excuse but my classes are all really easy this semester so I should have more time to write. :) <3

Levi's POV

I stepped to the side as I bowed slightly and extended one arm towards him and my other arm towards the black Jaguar currently sitting in his driveway. His eyes widened and he took my hand before stepping out the door. "Is that a Jaguar?" he asked as if he couldn't believe I drove one and I chuckled. We continued to walk down the path leading from the door to the sidewalk and I opened the passenger side, bowing sarcastically again. "Such a gentleman"he giggled with a smile before sliding in and beginning to buckle up. I shut the door and walked around before opening my own door and sliding in as well. "So..." he began, "Where are we going or is it still a secret he said as he turned towards me and grinned. I put a finger to my lips and then buckled myself up, amused by the little huff of a breath he let out through his grin before turning again. The engine purred to life as I started it and pulled out onto the road.

"You can pick the music if you want" I said as I continued to watch the road, "Whatever you like I'm not picky." He sat there for a moment and then reached his hand forward to look through the playlists. He flicked through the playlists and then I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye. I heard the booming bass of the song fill my car and along with the stereo, Eren began,"Na na na, come on.Na na na, come on. Na na na, na na come on. Na na na, come on, come on. Come on, na na-na na come on. Na na na, come on Na na na, na na, come on. Na na na, come on, come on. Come on, na na na na" I felt myself grin and I began to shake my head as Eren began to dance and sing. He rocked himself up in the seat as far as he could and began to sway his hips, the belt still limiting his movements. "Feels so good being bad" he sang as he swung his hips to one side and then back to the other, "There's no way I'm turning back" he continued as he rocked forward and brought his hands up his sides and onto his shoulders, stroking them sensually. "Now the pain is for pleasure, 'Cause nothing can measure" he echoed the radio as he dropped his hips and brought his hands to his face. Then he began rocking his hips again "Love is great, love is fine" he sang before snapping his hips with the next lines, "Out the box, out of line" then he slowed again and rolled his hips, "The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more". Then he looked at me and smirked. The boy in front of me is completely different than the one who got into my car... I thought. My eyes were wide and glued to him as he continued. "'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it" he sang as he brought his hands up above his head and swayed his body with the beat "Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it" and ran his hands down his face. "Sticks and stones may break my bones," he sang as his hips popped with each beat and he dropped lower and rolled his entire body with "But chains and whips excite me". I hit the power button on the radio and he laughed, lowering himself back into his seat.

"What... was that?" I asked as I tried to keep my eyes on the road. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him blush and turn to the window. "I... used to take lessons... Mikasa made fun of me for it..." he said as he shyly looked back towards me. "What kind of lessons?" I asked and saw his blush deepen and his eyes shot down. "Pole dancing...:" he whispered and I laughed. "I'll bet you made those strippers blush, didn't you Bright Eyes?" I said with a grin and he smiled and laughed. "Not quite" he giggled out. We sat in silence for a few minutes after our laughing had subsided. Twenty minutes later, We pulled into a spot next to the park's main entrance and stepped out of the car stopping in front of it. "Levi..." he said sternly. I felt my stomach drop as I answered. "Yes?". "Are we at an amusement park?" he asked without turning to face me. "Eren-" I started to apologize before I was tackled by a smiling laughing Eren. "Oh my god I love you!" he laughed as he hugged me and I felt my cheeks heating up. He looked up and immediately blushed. "I'm sorry Levi...", he said, "I just really love amusement parks... My mom used to bring me to them all the time when we were little but I haven't been to one in years..." he explained as he rubbed the back of his neck. Jesus Christ... I thought, he's going to end me before the end of this... I smiled and took his hand. "Well, my prince" I said and stepped forward, "Shall we go?"

We walked through the gates and I looked up to see the many food vendors and games. "What should we do first?" I asked the practically bouncing Eren. He looked around and his eyes widened when they landed on the roller coaster across the park.

Eren's POV

I looked around the park and soon found the giant coaster at the other side. "There!"I said excitedly as I pointed to the rides crest, the highest thing to be found in the park. Levi looked up and then shook his head while laughing. "Okay Bright Eyes" he sighed," leave it to you to pick the ride on the farthest side of the park". I blushed but then he grabbed my hand and we were headed for the other end of the park. When we arrived there were two seats left in the loading cart. "Do you want to wait or go?" Levi asked as he looked at me, one eyebrow raised. Before I could answer though a couple burst past us and into the car. Levi looked furious. He was opening his mouth to say something when I spoke up. "I prefer the front anyway." I said with a smile and his face softened as we moved to the first car boarder.

A few minutes later we were in the car and everyone was strapped in. "Here we go ladies and gentlemen! The titan is here!" The announcer said dramatically before a loud roar echoed in the background and the car began its ascent. We were about halfway up when I realized something was wrong. I'm afraid of heights... I felt the blood drain from my face and I sank back as far as I could into my little seat. "Eren", Levi asked concerned, "What's wrong babe?" I just shook my head and looked down at my lap. He shifted towards me and hugged me before whispering in my ear. "Listen Bright Eyes, I'm right here..." he said quietly, "If you're afraid you don't have to look-" he said before my head snapped up and I shook my head. I made him get on it wouldn't be fair... He laughed and offered me his hand "I'll not let you go, Bright Eyes" he whispered into my ear once more before kissing me. I froze to caught up in the kiss to realise we had reached the top. When he pulled back he smiled and grabbed my hand, then the car lurched. We flew down the first drop and I screamed the whole way as he looked at me with a smile in his eyes the whole way. The car went up and around moving faster and faster. Then it stopped. "Why did it stop?" I asked Levi frantically as I felt my fears resurfacing. He squeezed my hand and I felt the car come back into motion. It dropped again and we soon found ourselves in a swirling, twisting vortex. I screamed as the car ripped through the air and back up into another curve. As the car came to a stop I felt warmth building in my chest and I started to laugh. Levi looked across at me and his face lit up. "So..." he said, "How was it Bright Eyes?" I turned to him a smile on my face and leaned over, placing my lips on his again. His eyes widened and then softened before I leaned back. "I guess that's my answer" he said teasingly and I blushed. "What do you want to do next?" he asked as he stepped out of the car and then took my hand, walking out with them swinging between us. I really don't care what we do as long as I'm with you... I thought but when I looked at him he was already looking at me, head cocked and waiting for an answer. "Uhh... "I said before looking around, "how about the... the-" I said as I continued to look around, "the games?" I finished somewhat hesitantly. Levi just chuckled and squeezed my hand, "Whatever you want" he said and started walking off into the massive expanse of game booths and arcade games. We were walking, looking at different games, when I found myself laughing. Levi turned to me and grinned, "What are you laughing at?" he asked as he began to chuckle. I lifted my other hand and pointed out the large titan doll that hang from the racks beside the High Striker game. He looked up at the doll and back to me and a glint flashed in his eyes. He lifted my hand to his face and kissed the top before stepping over and handing the worker money. He picked up the massive hammer that leaned resting against the stand and walked over to the game. He looked back at me and winked before lifting the hammer over his head and swinging it down hard. I stared at him, a smile on my lips, and heard the bell ring loudly when the weight crashed into it. Levi turned to the rack and worker before looking up at the large stuffed titan. They handed him the titan and he walked back over to me, grinning the entire way. "Here Bright Eyes", he said with a grin and handed me the large doll. I took it and hugged it to my chest, smile growing wider. "Thanks Levi", I said with a smile, "You may have just earned a reward... for later" I purred and I saw his eyes go wide and a faint blush settle on his cheeks. H e looked away and instead put his hands in his pockets, "Are you ready to go? IT's starting to get dark,,," he said as he checked the time and I looked up. The sky was beginning to fade into a dark violet hue and the park had become slowly emptier over the last hour. "I have a few more things planned so I won't be taking you home immediately if that's okay." he said and looked back up at me. I nodded and took his hand in mine as we started towards the exit.

Levi's POV

I could feel my pulse in my head when I had heard his words. A reward for later, huh? I thought as I looked down. I could feel the heat in my cheeks and knew that I was blushing a little. As we walked from the park hand in hand with Eren carrying the massive titan plushie that I ha won I started to think. What did he even think of me? He barely even knows me... is he even interested? I thought, no, no... he wouldn't have kissed me back if he didn't... definitely wouldn't be talking with me the way he was if he wasn't either... My thought were interrupted when we reached my car and I opened his door for him again. H e climbed in and sat down and I closed the door before walking to the driver's side and doing the same thing. The drive to the park didn't take that long and I was soon parking in the simple spaces beside the main entrance. "Close those portals for a while Bright Eyes" I chuckled as we both reached the front of the vehicle. He raised a tentative eyebrow but complied and I took his hand, leading him to a small, wooded alcove near a stream where a blanket and meal already laid, planted by Erwin only minutes ahead. I let go of his hand and walked over and sat down on one side of the blanket, pulling the large basket into my hands and calling his name. When he opened his eyes he laughed hard and I could feel it bubbling in my own chest as well. "A picnic?" he asked, "Well aren't you romantic" he said as he took a seat beside me and laid his hand on mine. "I love it... " he said finally before smiling at me. We sat on the blanket and I opened the large basket that Hanji and Erwin prepared.  
I opened the basket's massive lid and reached in, beginning to pull things out. Two chicken sandwiches, some grapes, a few pieces of watermelon, a pack of German chocolates and a pitcher of lemonade were eventually sitting on the blanket between us, split evenly as we began to eat. It was silent for a while before he stopped eating. "Hey Levi?" He said as he looked up, sitting down his half eaten sandwich. "Yes, Eren?" I replied as I looked up only o see him blushing and looking away. "What do you-- what is your-- how do--", he kept trying to speak but couldn't seem to find his words,"How do you-- feel about me?... I know we literally just met yesterday and all but, I feel this connection with you that I've never had with anyone before... I don't know how to explain it but--" he got out before I cut him off. "It feels like without you I could never be the same again" I said quietly with an almost invisible smile before leaning in to kiss him. He smiled wide and threw his arms around my neck pulling himself closer to me, food forgotten as the sun began to fade away. He pulled himself up onto my lap, lips still working back against my own. I leans back and looked up at him before bringing my mouth to his neck. I licked a stripe up the beautiful, tanned column of his throat and he moaned. I dragged my teeth lightly on his collar bone and heard his breath catch before I latched on to the skin before me, sucking and biting lightly, "L-Levi, please-- d-don't tease" he whined out as he leaned into my touches, one hand creeping up into the trimmed hair of my undercut. I chuckled but once again brought my mouth up once again to softly peck his lips, "We still have the concert to go to Brighteyes" I said with a smirk as I pulled back, only to have my head jerked back forward by the hand he still had on my neck. "First of all, you're a fucking tease" he said, face flushed and breathing ragged. "Guilty as charged" I purred, interrupting him. "and second of all, Fuck your concert-- I have other plans now..." He said with a growl as he looked at me with lust filled eyes and a crooked grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the roller coaster they road :) Six Flags Over Texas "Titan". Although they aren't actually in Texas I still really wanted to throw this ride in :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNVvZPYNoGw
> 
> Do you all think next chapter is gonna be to early for smut??? This will only be my second smut so I'm not sure :/... Anyway thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Give me comments so I can improve where it is needed!


End file.
